1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a control of an electronic device, and more particularly to a method of controlling an electronic device using a wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, wearable devices are used with mobile devices, such as smart phones, to assist operation of the mobile devices.
Recently, a technique of controlling a mobile device with a wearable device has been developed to increase the convenience to a user of the mobile device.
However, if one of the mobile device and the wearable device gets out of control of a user, the mobile device may be used by an unauthorized person such that secure data stored in the mobile device may be leaked or compromised.